Desistance
by When the Sun Rises
Summary: It was another day, another contest, and then everything changed. A Contestshipping fic one-shot


I've been doing research on both May and Drew to make sure that my versions of them don't stray too far from the source material, and one of the things I learned is that May and Max are the only ones among Ash's traveling companions that don't have a side story. This, of course, bothers me considering I'd like to see if May and Drew made anything happen with their obvious sexual tension. Then I concluded to a rather dark theory, and this story was made. Enjoy!

(Revised on September 01, 2016)

* * *

 _May took a deep breath and sighed. Losing what could have been her third ribbon to Drew didn't feel good, but she was happy nevertheless that her rival was able to achieve his fourth one. She and he have developed very well as coordinators over the years. No longer was May considered the rookie that aspired to be on the same level as the older and more experienced coordinator. She was becoming a force that paralleled, sometimes surpassed, Drew. Millions of people tuned in to watch them perform, anticipating the ones where they would face off and battle for victory. Today's contest was one of them, and Drew had won._

" _Good job out there," Drew congratulated when they met privately at the gated garden behind the contest hall. "I mean it; you were really good."_

" _Thanks," May nodded approvingly, "so were you."_

 _Drew gave her a soft smile, one of the ones that replaced his smirks over the years, and said nothing. May wasn't as confident in her skills as he was with his, but he knew she respected herself too much to doubt herself after one loss. So knowing she was already planning on redeeming herself in her next contest, he asked her where she would go to next._

" _Sootopolis," May answered. "I've only been to the contest hall there a couple of times but never won a contest. I have to win one this year though if we're going to face off in the festival."_

" _Well Lilycove isn't that far from the island, so you'll have enough time to train," Drew assured. "I'll have to train a bit before getting my fifth ribbon. I don't know where I'm going to get the ribbon from yet, but I'll figure it out."_

 _May smiled warmly. She was glad that she and Drew could develop a friendship despite their heated rivalry. They didn't interact with each other than through their in-person conversations, of course. Their relationship had to be strictly professional if they were to stay focused on their goals. They had two ribbon cups to their person so far. If May wanted to win her third one this year, she had to keep her head clear—which was getting harder every season. She was still a bit...sometimes confused as to where they stood in their relationship. Many times they were friends but other times..._

 _May mentally shook her head and redirected her focus on Drew. She remembered what he had told her and wished him good luck._

" _Well, goodbye, May," Drew nodded, bowing slightly to further indicate his goodbye. "I'll see you at the festival."_

 _May returned his gesture. "See you."_

May opened her eyes and looked around. When she saw ocean water at the distance and compacted sand beneath her feet, she realized she was at a beach. But the beach was empty. There was no sound but the gentle roar of the water.

"Hello."

May gasped and turned around. A fair maiden with chocolate skin and blue eyes greeted her with a smile. Her black locks cascaded to her long white dress, and May wondered who she was and how she appeared out of what was literally nowhere. Then she realized she was wearing the same white dress.

"Who," May addressed the stranger, "who are you?"

"My name is Vena," the woman replied. "I am your guide to the other side."

"The other side of what?"

"Of this world."

"Wait," May raised her hands defensively. "What are you talking about?"

Vena gave her a small smile, but it was more sympathetic and sad than it was glad. "You were on a ferry heading to an island not that long ago," she started carefully. "The ocean's waves overcame the ship, however, so the ferry never made it to shore."

May stepped back. "Wait...are you saying..."

"Yes," Vena slowly nodded, "it is your time to move on."

May gasped and cupped her mouth. Tears brimmed at the edge of her eyes as realization struck her heart like a knife. "No," she shook her head, "I can't be...this...there has to be a mistake!"

"I'm afraid not, May," Vena said, bringing May to her knees. "It is your time."

"No!" May screamed. Tears trickled on her hands as she cupped her sobs. She wanted to deny the woman, insist that maybe this was a sick joke. But she was remembering everything now. She was on a ferry to Sootopolis when a storm started making the ship rock violently. Things had settled down enough later for her to finally sleep in her cabin, but then she felt constricted and suffocated. She had searched for a cause, but only saw darkness and then nothing.

Returning to the present, May felt nauseated at the sound of the ocean. She had drowned in that ferry.

"I know it is hard to accept," Vena spoke with the same careful voice she had used earlier. "that is why I'm here to help."

May looked up at her, her eyes red and puffy. "Y-You are?"

"For you to cross to the other side, you need to be at peace with the life you have to leave behind," Vena told her. "It isn't an easy task, but I am here to help you for as long as it takes."

"But I don't want to leave it behind!" May stood up. "I have so much to do! So much I...I haven't done!"

"I cannot bring you back to life if that is what you're asking," Vena said apologetically. "Everyone passes away at a certain time; there is no way to change when that time is."

"But there has to be a way," May leaned forward. "Please, it just...it can't end this way."

"I cannot change how things end either; I'm sorry," Vena continued. "I can only help you move on."

May cupped her mouth again and fell to her knees. She remembered her family, her pokémon, her friends, and...Drew. Drew.

"Come with me," Vena encourages, "I can help you."

"How?" May's head snapped up. "How can you possibly help me when you just said you couldn't change anything!"

"I can take you to your loved ones."

May gasped. She struggled to return to her feet before looking the stranger in the eye. "H-How?"

"Come with me," Vena extended a hand, "I'll show you."

May didn't waste a second to accept it, and as soon as she did, she, Vena, and their surroundings were engulfed in a bright and blinding light. When May was able to see again, she saw the familiar walls and floors of her family's living room. Things have changed, she realized. The area was tidy but noticeably older. Sitting on the living room couch was Caroline, her mother, watching recordings of May's contests from not only in Hoenn but Kanto and Johto as well. May wasn't able to breathe when she saw her. Her hair was thinner and duller. Bags hung under her eyes as creases traced the sides of her eyelids and mouth.

"Why," May trembled, "why does she look so old?"

"It's been about fifteen years since you passed away, May," Vena informed. "Losing you had also taken a toll on your family. They were eventually able to move on from your death but of course, a part of them will always miss you."

May felt tears return to her eyes as she took a seat beside her mother. Just as Vena had said, she couldn't interact with the parent, so Caroline wasn't able to see nor hear her daughter.

"Your father looks at every trainer he faces at the gym like he fathered them and your brother trains under him to be the competent trainer you inspired him to be," Vena continued. "Your mother doesn't just watch videos of your contests, but homemade videos of your times with them as well. Time has helped them heal their pain, but their love for you helps them keep you with them in their own way."

May couldn't help but smile when Caroline started clapping for her daughter winning her ribbon cup in Johto. She remembered telling her mother how determined she was to win another one in their home region. It brought a sinking feeling to her heart when she realized just how close she was to achieving that goal. But when her mother sighed, smiled, and left to prepare food in the kitchen, May felt her spirits lift. Even when her daughter wasn't with her anymore, Caroline still found it to be proud of her fifteen years later.

Vena allowed May to visit Norman and Max soon after, and before May knew it, she had been watching over them for years. Their lives went on indeed, but there would be times when May saw them look at videos and pictures of her as well as talk of the good times they have had with her. It initially gave her a tinge of pain because she thought they were perfectly fine without her, but then she realized that nothing was perfect. She would see her family in pain at the memory of her sometimes, sharing in her longing to reunite, and she would find herself wishing for them to cheer up and carry on. She loved her family and missed them terribly, but it was torture to see them so sad because she wasn't with them anymore.

"I don't want them to grieve," May told Vena one night when the family was under one roof and sleeping in their rooms. "I want them to move on and be happy."

"As you can see, they're trying their best," Vena replied. The two of them were sitting on May's bed, which was untouched like the rest of May's room. "Grief is a heavy burden to carry and often carried for a long time."

"Is there any way I can make it easier for them?"

"I'm afraid not," Vena answered. "You just have to have faith that they will get through this."

May frowned and looked at the wall facing her. "I...I believe they can get through this," she said. "They believed I could achieve my goals. I'll believe they can move on."

Vena smiled. "That's good," she said, "now the question is, do you believe _you_ can do this?"

May turned to her, who had become more of a friend than a mere guide. "I...I don't know yet," she admitted. "I think," she looked up at the ribbon cup sitting at the top of a shelf, "I need to visit one more person."

Vena followed her gaze and blinked. "And who is that?"

May extended her hand, remembering that Vena could take her to who she wanted to visit this way, and Vena accepted it. The customary bright light engulfed them both, and they were transported to a house May didn't recognize. The house was a two-story one with white walls and gray roofs. Modern and sophisticated, May thought. She wouldn't be surprised if Drew was living here. It suited him.

When she and Vena entered the home, May fascinatedly searched the house until she found something curious in the kitchen. Drew was sitting at the kitchen table, feeding a baby with a spoon of yellow mush. The sight took May's breath away, but it was what she saw next that made her heart constrict. A blonde woman around Drew's age entered the kitchen and pecked Drew on the lips. She then leaned to the baby and tickled his chin with her finger.

"Trevor," the woman cooed, "have you been good to your father, Trevor?"

The baby beamed, waving his arms lightly to reach out to her. Drew chuckled and stood from his seat.

"I managed to get him to eat two spoons," Drew informed. "Want a turn?"

"No," the woman stuck out her tongue, "I'll leave it to you today."

When Vena turned to May, she saw tears streaming down the brunette's face. May caught her before she could say something and quickly wiped off the evidence.

"I-I'm okay," May hiccupped. "R-Really, I...I am."

Vena frowned. "I understand."

"I'm glad he's moved on," May quickly added. "I...It's just..just…"

"You could've had this with him," Vena finished for her. "It could've been you."

May took a sharp breath and one tear dripped from each eye. She didn't wipe them away, this time. She only stared at Drew and his family, who were laughing as they tried and failed to feed their child.

"Y-You," May stammered, "you know m-more than I do. Did he...did he ever…"

"Don't think about it, May," Vena told her. "The past is the past. There's no point in thinking what could've been if the answer is right in front of you."

Drew's wife eventually took the spoon from her husband and attempted to feed their child herself. The boy turned his head whenever the spoon came to his mouth, making his father laugh.

"I know it's hard," Vena continued, "but you will get over it, May. You have with your parents; you will with Drew too."

May turned to her and widened her eyes. It took her decades to overcome the pain she felt watching her family live on without her. Was she willing to spend decades more doing the same with Drew?

"N-No."

Vena blinked.

"I can't...I can't do this anymore," May stated. "It's too painful...and pointless. Why should I hang on to someone that has already let me go?"

Vena widened her eyes and opened her mouth slightly. Then she relaxed and made a subtle smile.

"I've watched the people I love overcome their pain and move on," May continued. "When...when will it be my turn? When will I be able to overcome my own pain and move on with my own life?"

"You _can_ move on, May," Vena told her. "You just have to give yourself the chance to try."

May gulped and nodded. "Y-You're...You're right." She turned back to Drew and his family one last time, watching them interact and enjoy each other's company. "I tried my best...and I know he and my family did too. None of us could've known what would happen in the future, but at least...we made the best of our present."

May sighed and turned back to Vena. She wiped away her remaining tears, smiled, and extended a hand.

"Let's go."

Vena smiled. "Yes," she accepted, "let's go."

When a bright light engulfed them, they were taken to somewhere different. May had never been there before, but when she saw what was around her, she knew she was somewhere better. With a light but confident step, she stepped forward.


End file.
